QUESTION
by Kise K-na
Summary: Dibalik question, ada question lagi. Masih dipertanyakan apakah mereka jadi naik atap sekolah hanya untuk foto. Sekadar penasaran tentang pengambilan cover lagu QUESTION [Chara : 3-nen E-gumi Utatan & kelas 3-E] / EEEH, SENAPAN GUE MANA?/TUNGGU!/MEJA GUEEE !/ [HUMOR KACAU, POSITIF OOC]
**QUESTION**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **Dibalik question, ada question lagi. Masih dipertanyakan apakah mereka jadi naik atap sekolah hanya untuk foto. Sekadar penasaran tentang pengambilan cover lagu QUESTION [Chara : 3-nen E-gumi Utatan & kelas 3-E] /** **EEEH, SENAPAN GUE MANA!?/TUNGGU!/MEJA GUEEE~!/ [HUMOR KACAU, POSITIF OOC]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tanggal 7 april 2016,album QUESTION akan dirilis ke publik. Album yang dinyanyikan oleh Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Isogai, dan Maehara ini tentu saja turut menjadi kebanggaan kelas 3-E tersendiri. Sungguh sebuah penghargaan besar bagi kelas E mendapat kesempatan untuk merilis lagu baru mereka. Grup 3-nen E-gumi Utatan bahkan sering berlatih di sekolah untuk mengisi lagu ini. mereka benar-benar bahagia.

Dan hari ini, mereka berencana untuk mengambil foto yang nantinya akan menjadi cover album tersebut. Para guru bahkan sudah mati-matian memepetkan jadwal agar pada hari itu kelas ditiadakan –hanya untuk mengambil foto. Para produser dan pihak produksi memberi mereka arahan untuk cover ini, yaitu : mereka berlima berlatarkan langit biru, bawahannya atap sekolah. Nagisa berada di depan memegang senapan, Kayano duduk berjongkok di samping, Karma berdiri di samping. Sedangkan Maehara dan Isogai saling membelakangi diri masing-masing di belakang. Satu megang pisau, satu megang pistol. Harus ada asap landasan pesawat di langitnya. Angin bertiup dari arah kiri pengambilan foto. Kemiringan sekitar 30 derajat ke arah kiri.

Ribet memang, Isogai saja harus 5 hari lebih menangkap gambaran dalam arahan tersebut. Dan untuk memperjelas, Sugaya membuat sketsanya dan mereka barulah mengerti tentang komposisi-nya.

Dan untuk memperoleh hasil foto yang bagus, dimintailah anak-anak kelas E untuk membantu. Tentu mereka menerima dengan senang hati untuk ikut ambil andil dalam hal ini. mereka tidak mau hanya menjadi pajangan tanpa melakukan apa-apa seperti saat pengambilan cover Seishun Satsubatsuron. Mereka lebih memilih membantu daripada jadi BG gerombol tidak jelas. Setidaknya itulah isi hati mereka, tapi jangan beritahu pihak produksi.

"Kita manjat, nih?"

Maehara bertanya ragu pada 4 temannya. Yang ia maksud adalah, apakah mereka benar-benar jadi naik ke atas atap hanya untuk mengambil foto? Bukan tentang atap yang rapuh, bukan. Ini tentang kepala sekolah. Jika dia tahu tentang hal dimana mereka menginjak atap milik sang mid boss, bisa-bisa mereka kena hukum sangat ekstrim, mana mereka melakukannya di jam pelajaran lagi, mereka tidak bisa membayangkan lagi hukuman yang lebih ekstrim dari saat UAS lalu. Dan kali ini mereka harus ekstra hati-hati, karena anaknya akan datang untuk pengecekan kondisi bangunan secara bulanan.

"Y-ya… kan produser sama pihak situ yang minta. Mau nggak mau, ya harus manjat…" jawab Nagisa tidak kalah ragunya.

"Tapi aku masih berpikir, itu produser kenapa mikir BG yang sebegini juga, sih?" tutur Karma.

"Padahal kuharap mereka meminta kita berada di lapangan atau di dalam kelas…" Kayano menghela napas, turut sweatdrop memandangi atap mereka yang terlihat err… lapuk, mungkin bisa dibilang begitu.

"Oke, teman-teman. Ayo cepat kita selesaikan ini sebelum pak kepala sekolah KW (baca : Asano) datang untuk pengecekan!" Seru isogai memimpin mereka memanjat gedung sekolah.

Dimulai darinya, ia menggenggam erat atas jendela kelas, dan mulai memanjat gedung secara hati-hati. Diikuti oleh keempat temannya yang berwarna-warni kepalanya.

Suasana dramatisir pun dimulai.

"Ugh…! Ghh!" Maehara memanjat penuh perjuangan, keringat pun mulai membasahinya. Seakan ia tengah memanjat tebing curam, ia menyuarakan hasil perjuangan di tiap panjatannya. Satu kelas yang berada di belakangnya melihat dengan penuh penghayatan, tak bisa berkata-kata. Mereka menahan napas, membuat kelima temannya berkonsentrasi dengan tanjakan ke atas atap.

 _Maehara…. Itu kamu…_

 _BUKANNYA KAMU GAK NAIK SAMA SEKALI-!?_

Teriak satu kelas dalam hati, geram melihat Maehara hanya mendramatisir sambil mencakar dinding gedung yang bobrok. Sedangkan Isogai, Karma, dan Nagisa sudah berada di atas atap. "GYAAA—MAEHARA, NANTI KAN ADA PENGECEKAN ASANO! BEGOOOOOO!" Isogai mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi karena cakaran Maehara yang membekas di dinding gedung.

Kayano juga masih di tengah panjatannya, ia berhenti untuk menatap Maehara yang hanya ekspresinya saja yang berjuang. Benar-benar menyebalkan lihatnya. Setelah menghela napas sekali, ia melanjutkan memanjati gedung sekolah hingga akhirnya ia berhenti sejenak, membuat teman-teman yang melihatnya bingung, "Kenapa, Kayano?"

"Ah, ini…" Kayano menunjukkan satu jarinya ke arah Nagisa yang bertanya. Ia kemudian melihat sesuatu yang menancap di jarinya itu. Memainkan jarinya sebentar, lalu mendiamkannya. Ada darah keluar, "Ah, ada darah tuh," komentar Karma. "Iya, darah," balas Kayano.

1 detik

2 detik

3 deti—

"GAAAH—ADA DURI-!" dan barulah Kayano sadar dan ia spontan melepas tangannya dari dinding hingga ia sendiri jatuh tersungkur di tanah.

 _Hebat, Kayano! Kamu baru nyadar!_

Satu kelas melotot padanya.

Setelah duri yang menancap dicabut oleh Kurahashi, kayano kembali menatap gedung sekolahnya yang beberapa bagiannya sudah kena cakar Maehara, mana orangnya udah ada di atas dengan ajaibnya. Ia ingin langsung menyambar dinding itu, namun kejadian tadi masih menjadi sebuah trauma padanya. Ia menjadi ragu untuk memanjat. Ia kemudian mundur ke belakang beberapa langkah, lalu melancarkan larinya menuju gedung, berharap bisa free running di dinding (maksudnya berjalan di atas dinding)

Dan-

"Gyaaa-"

Dia jatuh terpeleset di tanjakan yang berbekas cakaran Maehara. Ia pun kembali tersungkur di tanah. Tapi tidak mau menyerah, ia mencoba sekali lagi, dan bisa! Dia berhasil berlari di dinding gedung, dan sepertinya ia kelewat batas. Saking banyaknya langkah yang ia buat, ia malah berlari hingga memutar layaknya bagian melingkar di roller coaster, dan… dia jatuh lagi.

"Aaaah! Susah banget, sih!" gerutu Kayano yang kepalanya sudah menjadi korban pendaratan pertama tiga kali berturut-turut. Teman-temannya yang di atas hanya bisa berkomentar dalam hati, _'ya itu gegara kamunya nyoba free running di dinding, sih.'_

"Oh, Kayano, pakai tangga ini saja!" ucap Kataoka memberikan tangga yang ia temukan di gudang tadi. Senyum Kayano pun kembali mengembang, ternyata ada pertolongan pertama dalam cobaan kali ini. Dan teman-temannya yang di atas kembali menggerutu, _'elah! Kenapa gak bilang dari tadi!? Tau gitu gue ga bakal manjat!'_

Kayano pun sudah berada di atas dengan selamat. 3-nen E-gumi Utatan kini sudah lengkap, dan sekarang tinggal mengambil gambar saja. Mereka berlima pun segera menempati posisi masing-masing setelah mendapat arahan dari Mimura yang berada di bawah. Dan mereka baru menyadari bahwa-

"EEEH, SENAPAN GUE MANA!?" Nagisa kebingungan. Lupa membawa senapan padahal ia mendapat pose memegang senjata api tersebut. Yang lain pun turut gelisah olehnya. "Senapannya woy! Senapan!" Maehara dan Isogai lari keliling atap, berharap ada senapan nyangkut di atap –ngarep banget, ya. Mana mungkin ada senapan nyangkut di sana.

"Chiba!" panggil Karma dari atas. Yang dipanggil tidak mendengar, jadi ia mengencangkan suaranya "Chibaaaa!"

Nggak didengar lagi.

"Chiba! Oy, chiba!"

Lagi-lagi hasilnya masih sama.

"CHIBA! OY, LU BUDEK YAK!?" geram, Karma melempari Chiba dengan batu kerikil yang entah kenapa bisa ada di atap. Chiba pun langsung mengadah ke arah Karma yang berada di atas. "Kenapa, Ma?"

"Itu! Lo kan bawa senapan, lempar sini senapannya!"

Chiba melihat ke arah senapan angin yang ia pegang, kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Ia pun kembali bertanya, "Yang ini?"

"IYAAA~~"

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK~"

"KALO GA TERIAK LU GAK BAKAL DENGER! UDEH LAMA LU! CEPETAN LEMPAR! KE NAGISA TAPI!"

"OK!"

Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, kemudian melempar senapan itu ke arah atap, membuat bentuk parabola. Namun karena ia tidak memperkirakan jarak aman, senapan yang ia lempar menjadi begitu jauh ke belakang, membuat Nagisa terus mundur hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkannya. "Yak! Dapat!"

"NAGISA, ITU BELAKANGMU!"

Kayano mangap-mangap lihat Nagisa berada di ujung atap, untung Karma menangkap kaki Nagisa (no homo) dan jadilah posisi mantap.

Nagisa jatuh, kepala berada di bawah, tapi belum menyentuh tanah. Terus Karma nahan kakinya pakai kedua tangan, tapi dia ikut kepeleset dan…

 _KAYAK BUNGEE JUMPING!_

Batin teman-temannya yang lain.

"Karma," panggil Nagisa.

"Apa?" sahut Karma.

"Bisa kayak akrobatik china nggak?" Karma cengok.

"Maksud?"

"Itu loh, kayak lompat tali. Kamu lempar aku ke atap lagi, posisi kamu nanti jadi tengkulup."

"Oooh… kayaknya bisa."

"Oke, Karma, di hitungan ketiga mulai, ya. Satu…. Dua… ti-GA!"

Karma pun melakukannya sesuai petunjuk Nagisa, dan ia mendarat ke atap dengan selamat sentosa. Sedangkan Nagisa… ekhem- karena Karma-nya tidak memperhitungkan jarak aman, ia jadi kelebihan tenaga dan Nagisa dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata melesat menuju dalam hutan. "GYAAAAAA~~!"

 _*GRUSAK GRUSAK!**BRAAAK!**BRUUK!**HOEEEEEEEEEEK*_

Setelah mendapati sfx tidak menyenangkan dari dalam hutan, Maehara mencoba memanggil temannya tersebut. "NAGISA!"

 _Nagisa!_

 _Nagisa…!_

 _Na….sa!_

 _Sa…!_

Bergaunglah penggilan Maehara, namun tak ada jawaban dari yang dipanggil. Teman-teman yang lain mulai sweatdrop. Nggak suka dikacangin, Maehara mencoba memanggilnya lagi.

"KACAAAAANG~~!"

 _KACANG!_

 _KACANG!_

 _Kacang!_

 _Kacang…!_

 _Ka…cang…!_

 _Cang…!  
_

"TELOOOOR~~!"

 _TELOR!_

 _TELOR!_

 _Telor!_

 _Telor…!_

 _Te…lor…!_

 _Lor…!_

 _KACANG TELUR GARUDA!_

"JANGAN NGIKLAN KALIAN!" protes satu kelas geram.

 **Oke, SKIP**

Dan blablabla, akhirnya Nagisa kembali ke atas atap dengan selamat. Tentu dengan senapan yang sudah ia terima dari Chiba tadi. Mereka berlima pun kembali ke posisi masing-masing seperti yang sudah ditunjukkan dalam gambar Sugaya. Dengan pengarahan dari Mimura, mereka mendapat posisi yang paling sesuai dalam gambaran. Okajima sudah bersiap memotret mereka dengan kemiringan 30 derajat, dan…

"Eh, Maehara. Itu resleting blom ketutup," tegur Okajima yang sadar saat men-zoom kamera. Eneg dia zoom-zoom dapetnya malah lihat celananya Maehara.

"Eh, serius!?" Maehara pun langsung menaikkan resletingnya, tapi tidak sengaja ia menyenggol Isogai di belakangnya, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan…

 _*ZRUUUUUT*_

Isogai lalu kepeleset. Untung-untungan ia sigap menahan dirinya dengan memegang ujung atap. Maehara panik, ia langsung mendekati sobatnya dan memegang erat tangannya, mencoba untuk menariknya kembali ke atap. "Isogai, gue bakal narik elu! Tahan dulu, ya!"

Ia pun menarik tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat suasana menjadi mendramatisir. Meski mencoba berkali-kali, dan bahkan meski keringat sudah membasahi, tubuh Isogai baru naik hingga se-dadanya. Melihat wajah kesulitan dari Maehara, Isogai menjadi cemas, sehingga ia mencoba menenangkan temannya.

"Maehara, nggak usah dipaksain."

"Isogai—tapi-!"

"Kalau kau terlalu tergesa-gesa, hasilnya gak bakal bagus. Pelan-pelan aja, ya."

 _Maksud lo!?_ Batin para reader fujo.

"Isogai-!" Maehara menatap temannya dengan wajah yang sangat dramatis, seakan temannya akan wafat sebentar lagi

"Kuserahkan nasibku selanjutnya padamu, Maehara!" Isogai dengan wajah penuh kepercayaan. Melihat ini, Maehara menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, mengukirkan senyum pada wajahnya. Ia kemudian memberikan salam hormat pada Isogai, "Baik, Isogai! Akan kuembankan nyawamu padaku! Kau bisa percaya pada-"

"MAEEE! ITU ISOGAI-NYA—GYAAAA!"

"KUTU KUPRET! JANGAN DILEPAS, BEGOOOO!"

Gara-gara tangannya dilepas oleh Maehara yang memberi salam hormat, Isogai pun jatuh ke tanah, dan punggung sebagai pendaratan pertama.

 _Kreeek!_

Suara tulang punggungnya terbanting kece.

"I-ISOGAI! KAMU… KAMU PINGSAN!?"

"NGGAK, GUE MASIH BANGUN COEG."

"YAH, ISOGAI! KENAPA LU BANGUN!? UDAH GUE PANGGILIN RS JUGA! PURA-PURA SEKARAT GIH!"

"LHA!?"

 **Oke, SKIP lagi**

Dengan tubuh yang dibaluti perban di balik kemeja Isogai, ia pun kembali menaiki gedung dan sampai di atas atap dengan selamat. Mereka pun kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Tentu setelah Maehara meminta maaf pada Isogai.

"Siap, ya…"

Setelah mendengar Okajima berkata ini, Koro-sensei sudah siap-siap terbang dengan asap landasan pesawatnya, tentu juga dengan Yada dan Nakamura yang bersiap menyalakan kipas angin di bagian kiri. Sugaya juga sudah bersiap mengipasi secara manual dari bawah.

"Satu… dua…. Tiga!"

Koro-sensei melandas dengan kecepatan mach 20-nya, membuat asap di langit biru, kipas juga telah dinyalakan, Sugaya juga sudah mengipasi dengan kipas sate di bawah, komposisi kini sudah lengkap, tetapi… "ARGH!" Okajima berteriak demikian, membuat yang lainnya menatap heran.

"Kenapa, Okajima? Ada penampakan?"

"Debu ikutan foto?"

"Nge-blur?"

"Koro-sensei-nya kelihatan?"

"Atau yang lain yang keliatan ikut foto?"

Teman-temannya langsung mengerubuni dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bervariasi. Menatap Okajima yang masih memegang kamera dengan frustasi, membuat yang lain tambah penasaran. Ia menoleh ke arah temannya tersebut dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Kenapa, sih, Okajima?" tanya Yoshida.

"K-kalau gue jawab, kalian gak bakal marah…?" ucap Okajima dengan wajah melas, membuat temannya langsung mual seketika.

"Iya, kita gak bakal marah. Emang kenapa?"

"GUE BELUM LEPAS PENUTUP KAMERANYA!"

 _PLAAAAK!  
_

Kemudian Okajima ditampar oleh Terasaka.

 **SKIP- (LAGI!?)**

Setelah kelompok Terasaka mengkroyoki Okajima, semua kembali ke bagian masing-masing. Kelima vokalis yang berada di atas sudah mulai kesemutan, terutama Karma yang sedari tadi berdiri tegak tanpa bergerak sesenti pun. Disuruh sama Mimura, katanya kalau bergerak lagi nanti jadi nggak pas.

Yang lain pun sudah bersiaga, Yada dan Nakamura dengan kipas anginnya, Sugaya dengan kipas satenya, Koro-sensei dengan asap landasannya, Okajima dengan kameranya. Oke, semuanya sudah oke. Tinggal diambil gambarnya saja. Setelah hitungan mundur dari sang pemegang kamera, semua mengerjakan tugasnya masing-masing.

"Ok, kufoto, ya. Satu… sua… ti-"

"TUNGGU!"

Semua menoleh ke arah Yada dan Nakamura yang tiba-tiba berteriak menghentikan pengambilan gambar. Semua keheranan melihat wajah gelisah dari keduanya. "Kenapa lagi, sih?" Karma geram pengen garuk kaki yang kesemutan.

"Ini….!"

"? Kenapa, Yada? Kipasnya bermasalah?" tanya Hayami mendekati. Yang kemudian dibalas dengan wajah gelisah dari yang namanya disebutkan.

"R-Rinka…!"

"?"

"Kipasnya belum dicolokin ke stop kontak!"

Hayami langsung menyambar pistol angin yang berisikan peluru BB, kemudian menembakkannya ke kedua kepala yang berada di depannya.

 **SKIP- (SKIP AJA TERUS THOR)**

Setelah mencolokkan kabel ke stop kontak yang telah dikeluarkan, semua kembali ke posisi masing-masing. Kini mereka sudah benar-benar siap, dan Okajima pun langsung memotret foto setelah berhitung. Ia sudah senang saat ia memencet tombol ambil foto, dan kemudian…

"AAARGH! KAKI GUE KESEMUTAAAAN!"

"KARMAAAAAAA!"

Kini semua geram dengan Karma yang tiba-tiba loncat-loncat gara-gara kakinya kesemutan.

 **Skip—**

"KARMA! TURUN LO! TABOKING* KAMU!"

"GAK BAKAL! W GAK RELA TABOKED**!"

Semua yang ada di bawah benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan amarah. Mereka langsung meminta Karma turun dengan papan yang dituliskan. Persisi seperti demo, oke… Koro-sensei juga sudah kecapekan jadi ia sedang kabur ke Indonesia untuk meminum es doger.

Dan… karena Karma tidak memperhatikan jalan, jadilah ia terpeleset, namun karena ia tak rela muka gantengnya terlukakan, ia dengan segera menarik Nagisa dan jadilah Nagisa yang jatuh ke bawah. Maehara yang sweatdrop di atas melihat ke bawah, ke arah Nagisa yang tengah berada di antara kerumunan manusia yang turut marah terhadap sang biang kerok. "Are you not what-what?" tanyanya dengan gramar yang kacau. _Masa bodolah dengan gramar, yang penting ngerti dia_ , pikir Maehara.

Nagisa hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, ia tak mau _image_ -nya sebagai seorang yang gemar bahasa inggris menjadi OOC dengan menjawab pertanyaan Maehara yang gramarnya luar binasa sadeest.

"Tangan lu, sini," Maehara mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud menarik Nagisa ke atas atap. Namun kesialan kembali menyapanya. Sang iblis merah menendang bokong Maehara hingga ia juga terjatuh ke bawah, ke antara kerumunan manusia yang makin kesal karena kejatuhan orang lagi.

"EH KUNYUK! SINI LU, MAA!"

Maehara segera naik tangga dan mengejar-ngejar Karma dengan amarah melanda. Sedangkan Nagisa yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mencatat dalam buku memo-nya.

 _Berhati-hatilah pada iblis merah yang berkamuflase_

 **SKIP**

Selagi semuanya sibuk men-demo, di belakang mereka terdapat Sugaya sedang melukiskan sesuatu di kanvas besar, membuat Sugino yang tidak ikut demo turut penasaran, "Lagi ngapain, Sugaya?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Sugino. Ini nih…" Sugaya menggeserkan posisinya, membuat lukisan yang dibuatnya menjadi terlihat seutuhnya. Lukisan BG cover, dimana ada langit biru dengan asap landasan pesawat yang membelah di bagian kirinya.

"Waaah! Bagus ini! Tapi buat apaan?" tanya Sugino lagi.

"BG cadangan. Kalau-kalau semuanya sudah muak dengan mengambil gambar di atap," jawab si pembuat lukisan.

"Oh! Bisa, tuh! Eh, teman-teman! Pakai ini aja, yuk!" Sugino memanggil teman-temannya, meminta perhatian untuk kali ini. semuanya pun berhenti men-demo Karma dan mendatanginya, ditanyalah maksud dari ucapan Sugino. "Kenapa, Sugino?"

"Kalian kan pasti kecapekan ngambil gambar dari situ, gimana kalau kita pakai ini aja sebagai BG-nya? Terus bagian alasnya meja yang diserupakan menjadi seperti atap."

Teman-temannya langsung saling menatap, berpikir sejenak. Lalu saat semuanya mengambil keputusan, mereka menganggukkan kepala mantap. Mereka setuju untuk memakai lukisan Sugaya sebagai BG pengganti. Dan mereka pun meminta para 3-nen E-gumi Utatan untuk turun.

"Eh, turun lo pada!" perintah Kimura, membuat kelima temannya itu melotot, "Eh? Bukannya belum ngambil gambar kita?"

"Iya. Tapi kita bakal pindah lokasi aja," ucap Kataoka.

"Pindah lokasi?" mereka saling bertatapan bingung. Padahal lokasi BG yang diminta adalah di situ, jadi mereka turut penasaran dengan ucapan Kataoka. Mungkin mereka akan pergi ke atap sekolah lain yang mirip, pikir mereka.

"EH, SEKALIAN BAWA GENTENGNYA!"

"HUWAAAT!? BUAT APAAA!?"

 **SKIP- (SKIP TERUS~)**

"Oooh… jadi kita bakal pakai BG buatan Sugaya-kun?" Kayano berkata mewakili 3-nen E-gumi Utatan. Mereka baru mengerti setelah teman-teman yang lain menjelaskan dengan memperlihatkan lukisan Sugaya. "Iya," jawab Fuwa. Mereka pun mengangguk setuju setelahnya, namun Maehara masih menangkap keganjilan dalam hal ini. "Terus…"

"Terus apa, Maehara?" tanya Okano.

"TERUS KENAPA KITA DISURUH BAWA GENTENG!?"

Kelimanya berteriak demikian mengingat tadi mereka bersusah payah melepas genteng di atas sana. Dan langsung dijawab oleh Itona dengan poker facenya,"Yah, soalnya kan kita bakal pakai meja yang dilapisi genteng biar menyerupai atap."

 **SKIP- (TERUSIN AJA SKIPNYA)**

Setelah merapatkan beberapa meja, genteng yang diambil tadi diletakkan di atasnya. Dengan lukisan Sugaya sebagai latar, 3-nen E-gumi Utatan kembali ke posisinya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan teman-teman yang lain, mereka kembali ke pekerjaannya. "Eh, Nagisa, ke depanan sedikit," instruksi dari Mimura. Nagisa kemudian melangkah lebih depan, dan dihadiahkan jempol olehnya.

"Sip, oke, ya."

"Sebentar, itu si Maehara kenapa goyang-goyang?" salah satu orang bertanya saat melihat Maehara yang tak bisa diam.

"Ini, mejanya gak bener!"

"Eh, itu meja gue, ya. Jangan menghina meja orang," Nakamura berkata.

"Peduli amat sama meja!"

"Terus? Kenapa kamu gak bisa diem? Gerak terus," ucap Takebayashi heran.

"INI MEJANYA YANG GAK BENER! GOYANG-GOYANG TERUS! DIPAKEIN RODA YA!?" Maehara geram dengan meja Nakamura yang sedari tadi tidak seimbang. Pemilik meja ikutan geram, "DIBILANG JANGAN NGEHINA MEJA ORANG!"

"PERSETAN SAMA MEJANYA! GANTI DULU NIH MEJA!" Maehara teriak, amarahnya makin naik. Sedangkan Isogai yang berada di belakanganya sedari tadi tutup kuping, dia masih sayang dengan gendang telinganya.

"Ya udah, sini. Kuganti," ucap Sugino membawa meja dari kelas. Maehara pun berhenti berteriak-teriak pada Nakamura, ia melangkah bermaksud turun dari meja agar mejanya bisa diganti dengan meja yang lain. Dan… _*Krak!*_

"MEJA GUEEE~!"

Patah bung.

Nakamura menangisi kaki mejanya patah karena ulah Maehara, sedangkan si biang tengah terkapar pingsan. Terlihat rohnya tengah meninggalkan tubuh. Melihat ini, kelas E langsung panik.

"GYAAAAA! MAE PINGSAN!"

"GEGARA JATOH DARI SITU DOANG!?"

"KEPALANYA BOCOR KALI!"

"SUMPEL PAKE TISU! PAKE TISU!"

"NGGAK, GETOK AJA KEPALANYA!"

"OBEEEEENG~~!"

"DUKUN! DUKUN!"

"HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA HOMINA"

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, jauh di belakang terdapat sang ketua OSIS tersenyum garing melihat kondisi dimana kelas E benar-benar seperti kapal hancur. Genteng rusak, dinding tercakar, meja dikeluarkan semua, dan bahkan salah satunya ada yang patah. Ditambah seorang murid tengah pingsan di tengah-tengah temannya yang sedang panik kalang kabut.

Lain kali pihak produksi akan meminta mereka untuk mengambil foto di kelas saja.

 **END (?)**

 **LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN ENDING CERITA?**

Pokoknya mereka akan foto di atas atap dengan pihak produksi sebagai penanggung jawab. Seperti produsernya sudah kapok membiarkan para kelas 3-E membantu mengambil gambar.

 **Mari kita mengheningkan cipte sejenak sekadar untung mengenang jasa para 3-nen E-gumi Utatan yang kena bentak oleh pak kepala sekolah.**

 **Mengheningkan cipta dimulai.**

 **Dududuudduduudududuuuuuuuu~**

 **Selesai.**

 **Oke, seperti yang telah diterangkan di summary,**

 **Fanfic ini menceritakan tentang pengambilan cover untuk album QUESTION yang benar-benar bikin penasaran author.**

 **Tapi kok ini fic gaje banget ya (ALL : BARU NYADAR!?)**

 **Ah ya sudahlah**

 **Biarkan saya berkarya**

 **Ini fanfic sebenarnya udah kepikiran sejak albumnya rilis, tapi author baru sempat bikin ficnya sekarang XD**

 **Yang penting album selanjutnya, Bye Bye Yesterday covernya bakal di kelas, jadi kehidupan mereka akan terselamatkan untuk kali itu.**

 **Oh, klo dipikir-pikir baru kali ini author bikin fic humor ya XD**

 **Yang lainnya kan meski humor, tapi genre utamanyatetep romance**

 **Maklum lah author lagi ngeship ChibaHaya.**

 **Ngomong-ngomong soal fic humor,**

 **Sebenarnya ada satu lagi fic genre humor bikinan author dimana Hotaru ketemu sama kelas E, tapi mendadak males lanjutin XD**

 **Nagisa : Thor…..**

 **Author : *buang muka***

 **Ok, ditunggu fav dan review-nya \\( '-' )/**

 ***Taboking :** bagi para reader yang masih belum mengerti, ini sebenarnya campuran kata 'tabok' dan kata kerja aktif dalam bahasa inggris dimana 'ing' sebagai tambahan di akhir kata kerja.

 ****Taboked :** sedangkan yang ini, sebenarnya campuran kata 'tabok' dan verb 2 dalam bahasa inggris dimana 'ed' sebagai tambahan di akhir kata kerja.

Bahasa campur aduk XD biasanya bahasa tidak jelas macam ini dipakai di Role Play.


End file.
